The invention relates to a method for monitoring a driver output, in which there is provision for actively influencing the driver output to perform fault analysis.
Methods for monitoring driver outputs in which the fault analysis can comprise both the diagnosis of an fault occurring in or at the driver as well as the diagnosis of a component activated by the driver are known. To achieve unique diagnosis results with the known methods, it is necessary, at least in some switching states, to actively influence the driver output in such a way that a component activated by the driver is also influenced. With the known methods the components are also influenced if there are no electrical fault or only a sporadic electrical fault present.